Dear Mom
by Kani14
Summary: "Camino despacio, titubeando con miedo de llegar al lugar que he evitado desde que salí esta tarde de mi casa. A pesar de haber venido muchas veces, aún duele. Es muy difícil y aterrador aceptara realidad." Escrito desde el punto de vista de Haruna como un tributo a ella y su fallecida madre. Algo así.


**Dear Mom**

**Haruna Otonashi **

El viento sopla fuertemente, haciendo caer las hojas de los árboles.

La luna resplandece desde lo más alto del cielo nocturno y las estrellas emanan un brillo que me es tranquilizador.

Camino despacio, titubeando, con miedo de llegar al lugar que he evitado desde que salí esta tarde de mi casa. He tomado mucho valor para poder llegar hasta aquí y no importa el perderlo y echarme a correr de regreso a casa.

A pesar de haber venido muchas veces, aún duele y creo que lo seguirá haciendo. Me cuesta aceptar la verdad. La realidad.

Inhalo profundamente y exhalo a los tres segundos. Froto mis brazos para calentarme un poco porque mi chamarra es muy delgada y a pesar de ser verano, el frío es mucho. Con mucho cuidado de no caerme, cierro los ojos por un momento y luego miro hacia adelante. Hacia mi destino.

_Uno, dos, tres... nueve pasos y ya he llegado._

Con mi cabeza gacha para poder observar el lugar, dejo salir un suspiro de mi boca y saco el ramo de flores que he comprado en la florestería de la esquina. A la que siempre voy antes de venir aquí, donde la dueña, _la señora Yoshifumi,_ me anima a venir aquí y me consuela como una abuela.

Con mucha lentitud, doblo mis rodillas y me agacho para limpiar tu nombre y colocar las flores.

Veo que Yuuto ha estado hoy aquí, porque papá tiene un ramo de tulipanes en su lugar.

No creas que me he olvidado de papá o que Yuuto se ha olvidado de ti. Lo que sucede es que llegamos al acuerdo de que en cada uno de nuestros cumpleaños, rotaríamos el turno de dejarles flores en sus tumbas y venir a charlar un poco con ustedes. El año pasado me ha tocado estar con papá y hoy me toca estar contigo. Es como una manera de evitar el mismo dolor dos veces.

Aunque suene estúpido, ayuda mucho. De lo contrario, el tiempo no alcanzara para hablar con ambos. De igual forma, le he traído a papá un listoncillo azul para ponerlo en las flores, lo mismo que hará Yuuto mañana con las tuyas. Señal de que hemos venido a verlos y hablarles. Señal de que los recordamos.

_"¿Me extrañaste?"_ siento como mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse y mi garganta me duele al tragar. _"Como sabrás, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Tu niña ya tiene diesiseís. __ El tiempo pasa muy rápido" _hago un esfuerzo por sonreír pero no me sale más que una mueca.

_"He pasado todo el día pensando en ti" _acaricio el metal en el que está escrito tu nombre y aunque tu cuerpo no se encuentre aquí debajo -porque el fuego acabó con el tuyo, papá y muchos otros pasajeros en aquel avión- siento que haz alzado tu mano y tocas la mía.

_"Mami... yo estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí" _ te he repetido a ti y a papá muchas veces que los Otonashi son buenos conmigo y me cuidan, quieren y me dan todo lo que necesito y demás. _"Hoy me han hecho una fiesta sorpresa mis amigos. Aunque ya sabía lo que tramaban desdela semana pasada cuando escuché a Rika hablarlo con Ichinose y vi a Natsumi leyendo una receta para preparar un pastel que ha quedado delicioso._ _Se ha esmerado mucho" _mis piernas se han cansado de estar en cuquillas y me siento en el pasto.

_"Como verás, tengo unos amigos que me quieren mucho. Eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? Si solo paso hablándote de ellos"_ deslizo mi mano por el metal que ha sido cubierto por las hojas de nuevo. Limpio mi rostro lleno de lágrimas y trato de seguir hablando _"Como te he dicho también que no debes de preocuparte por mí. Estoy muy bien de salud, me va bien en la escuela, tengo a personas maravillosas en mi vida y no me falta nada..."_ el dolor de mi pecho se agudiza.

Alzo mi cabeza para que mis lágrimas dejen de salir pero es inútil y veo como las estrellas juntas forman lo que parece ser un avión y recuerdo todas las veces que he tomado uno para ir a los torneos de fútbol. Recuerdo como fue la primera vez que abordé uno. Estaba muy nerviosa, no dejaba de temblar y supliqué a mis padres adoptivos que viajásemos en auto. Tenía nueve años para ese entonces.

_"Ya le he dejado de temer a los aviones. Ya no pienso que los aviones que abordo explotarán y moriré. Cuando subo a uno, tomo el asiento junto a la ventana y disfruto del paisaje. Confío en que el piloto es muy bueno y nos llevará con vida a nuestro destino. Algunas veces lloro en silencio al pensar en lo mucho que sufrieron (y sufren) los que han tenido algún accidente aéreo pero trato de pensar en otra cosa para no preocupar a los demás. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, más cuando he de ser una llorona" _

La primera vez que me subí a un avión junto a los chicos del equipo, también me entraron unas ganas de llorar que me era imposible reprimir. Me senté junto a Aki, quién sabe perfectamente lo que me pasa con los aviones, y me hizo sentir mejor hablando conmigo de diferentes cosas para que no me concentrase en el avión y, cuando comenzamos a ascender, tomó mi mano y acarició mi cabeza.

Creí que nadie se había dado cuenta pero la mayoría lo hizo y actuaron como si no, para hacerme sentir mejor e, indirectamente, me ayudaron.

Mi teléfono vibra un poco en mi bolsillo. Me ha caído un mensaje, pero no lo saco y continúo con mi monólogo que he dejado al recordar, _"ya no me siento tan sola como me sentí hace once años cuando me dijeron a Yuuto a mí que no podrían regresar para mi cumpleaños . En realidad, me siento un poco molesta y frustrada porque no me quedó ninguna fotografía de ustedes... Quisiera saber si me parezco a ti o a papá, pero eso es algo que nunca sabré, supongo" _

La vibración de mi teléfono ahora es constante y no puedo ignorarlo, por lo que, luego de aclarar mi garganta, contesto.

_"¿Hola?"_

_"Haruna... disculpa que te moleste, pero, ¿ya has comido?"_

No me molesta... esas palabras pudieron haberme molestado por haber interrumpido mi monólogo, pero, de alguna manera, me hace sentir más unida a la persona que sé ya no está aquí pero me trajo al mundo, cuidó de mí por cinco años y me quiso mucho.

Creo que mi silencio la ha hecho sentir culpable porque la oigo disculparse muchas veces por la otra línea y me siento mal porque no tiene culpa de nada _"No, mamá,_ -me detengo un momento al darme cuenta de lo que he dicho y siento que he lastimado a quien ya no está conmigo-_ no me has molestado. Llego a casa en unos minutos para cenar. Dile a papá _-veo la tumba que Yuuto ha decorado con tulipanes y yo he puesto el listoncillo azul y sonrío débilmente- _que tenemos una película por ver"_

La escucho reír y suspirar de alivio. Mi corazón se siente menos pesado y las lágrimas caen sin reparo por mi rostro, mojando mi chamarra. Muerdo mis labios, no muy segura de decir lo que siento.

No entiendo porque pienso que al hacerlo, traicionaría a mi madre. Mi verdadera madre. Pero mis sentimientos son verdaderos.

Seguimos en el teléfono, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pienso unos minutos y veo hacia el cielo. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y bajo mi cabeza para mirar la tumba, con una mano en mi corazón, pronuncio las palabra dirigida a ambas.

Porque tengo dos mamás que me aman, me cuidan y se preocupan por mí.

_"Te quiero, mamá" _

**Sé que no es el día de las madres ni nada, pero he querido escribir algo en tributo a Haruna y su madre.**

**¿Por qué escribo la mayoría de fics con Haruna como protagonista? Porque es mi personaje favorito y aunque no siempre sea la protagonista en lo he escrito, me es imposible no incluírla. La amo.**

***Algún error ortográfico es debido a que escribo desde mi móvil y me es muy tedioso. Disculpas por algún error de mi parte.***

**Espero les guste y si no, igual les agradezco por leer.**

**Saludos. **


End file.
